corporatebusinessofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
CBT Personality QnA
The CBT Personality QnA is a channel on the CBT Discord, where users have their respective character answer the following questions # "What is your favorite thing to do and why?" # "What is your favorite color, and why?" # "What would you do with the prize?" # "How do you handle under harsh circumstances?" # "Who in this competition do you like the most and who least?" Beehive "What is your favorite thing to do and why?" "Nothing brings me more joy than volunteering at the local orphanage. The children there are so kind and eager to learn! Even my bees seem calm when they're around." "What is your favorite color, and why?" "I suppose I enjoy the colour yellow, but maybe I'd like the colour red if I could see it." Clinko: Wait, how the hell can you see at all? You don't have eyeholes! "My bees act as my eyes. Whatever my children see, I can see. I guess that might be why I can't see red." "What would you do with the prize?" "The prize? Well, I hadn't really thought about that. I came here to make friends and other people happy, so that everyone would be less scared of me." "How do you handle under harsh circumstances?" {Sad sigh) I'm sure all of you know by now. I do my best to avoid conflict, but if I'm backed in a corner, I black out, and wake up to a bunch of people lying down in pain over bee stings. No matter who it happens to, it's never a happy moment for me. "Who in this competition do you like the most and who least?" "Paperclip Snake's sweet. He doesn't judge or try to use me for my appearance and "abilities"... He likes me for who I am as a person. The novel he's writing has shown me some fascinating ideas!" Clinko: Yes, yes. Thanks for the diabetes. Now who do you hate, toots? "Hate?! I don't want to hate anyone! I know firsthand how that's like..." Clinko: Come on, work with us, Beehive! Just name one! "Well... I don't know if this counts... But you never seem to care for others, Mr Clinko! You lie, cheat, exploit and ruin just to advance your business! You've made at least 5 advertising campaigns denouncing me! I... I don't understand why anyone would become like this!" Comic Book "What is your favorite thing to do and why?" "Well, fight crime, of course! There is nothing I like better than seeing villains getting arrested for their evil deeds!" "What is your favorite color, and why?" "My favorite color? An odd question indeed. I would say..." *click click clack* "Blue, since it represents justice!" "What would you do with the prize?" "I would use it to spend on a secret base! Oh wait, that sound villain-y. I would spend it on a heroic secret base! With a heroic pool and a heroic 5-star restaurant and a heroic-" *cuts off* "How do you handle under harsh circumstances?" "Well, normally, I would use my powers, but my powers have been not working recently! Since my powers are not working, I would just run away. I mean, ha ha, just kidding! I would do my best to fight my way through it!" "Who in this competition do you like the most and who least?" "I like Brown Kid of Flower the most! He did bad things in the past, but he makes a great sidekick! My least favorite? Well... I do not know. Can I say Clinko? He seems suspicious." Neon Grassy "What is your favorite thing to do, And why?" "My favorite thing to do is travel in space, cause it is fun, and exhilarating. But not to Mars. Sure the planet is red, but it is such a tourist trap." "What is your favorite color, and why?" "My favorite color is cyan, because that is the color of Neptune, where I spend my vacation days. Also the color of the laser that made me become sentient." "What would you do with the prize?" "What I'd do with the reward? I'd trade it more of, some fun stuff. Not black mail, just, I know people. Hey, atom's gotta make a living." "How do you handle under harsh circumstances?" "How do I handle under harsh circumstances? I can use a special move called 'Spacial Rend', so,,, pretty,,, well?" "Who in this competition do you like the most and who least?" "Not picking amongst 20 sides. Last thing I need is another contestant read this, get angry, and sabotage me during the merge." Maybe "What is your favorite thing to do, And why?" "Maybe." "What is your favorite color, and why?" "Maybe." "What would you do with the prize?" "Maybe." "How do you handle under harsh circumstances?" "Maybe." "Who in this competition do you like the most and who least?" "Maybe." Paper Lantern "What is your favorite thing to do and why?" "I like to travel the world and learn about new cultures." "What's your favorite color, and why?" "I like Orange. I really like how orange things look." "What would you do with the prize?" "I might just sell some of it. Lifetime is a very large number." "How do you handle under harsh circumstances?" "...Poorly." "Who in this competition do you like the most and who least?" "I like Paperclip Snake. I don't like Octagon." Pearly "What is your favorite thing to do, And why?" “I d-don't usually do it many times... But I rea-really like to go outside, lie on the grass and see the clouds! But… Then I remember that I'm Alle-Allergic to daisy flowers, Or that be-bee stings scare me a little...” "What is your favorite color, and why?" "My favorite color is cyan! And it's because my ashma inhaler has that color." "What would you do with the prize?" "Well ... I would like the supplies I receive to be from cat allergy pills, My allergy against the fire skinks, Also my allergy to- (The camera gives an error and passes the other question)" "How do you handle under harsh circumstances?" "F-First I try to keep calm using my inhaler, Then... I ...I throw myself to the floor to cry- I me-Mean! Let's move on to the next qu-question!" "Who in this competition do you like the most and who least?" "I think the person I like the most is Candy Paint; She is a very good leader and always treats me well! And the person that I dislike… There are times that Cat Bell looks at me badly for what happened in the first episode. But I d-don't want her to hate me; I-I’ts just...I-I would like to be something else with her… I-I mean, J-Just being friends wi-with her, No-Nothing more than th-that! (Pearly starts to laugh nervously.)" Category:Discord Category:Events